The Flux
by YuZi890
Summary: After The Death Of His Mother, Yuzi Kai And His Best Friend Nirro Are Put Into A Coma For A Year. A Week After They Wake Up They Are Told By Rex Kai, Yuzi's Father, That They Have Powers. Secrets Are Revealed, Questions Then Arise : Who Is The Flux? And How Is The Impossible Suddenly Possible?


Yuzi sighed. It was the last lesson of the school year and Yuzi's class were meeting their teacher for next year. Yuzi was an average person, not to good looking or too ugly. He was 14 year old and was Asian skinned. He had average sized eyes but ears  
/which were a tiny bit big.

Everyone was sitting at their desks quietly, glaring at the tall, thin, dull teacher as he entered the classroom. The teacher spoke in a peculiar voice similar to that of a frog. "Ok, my name is Mr Herb and I will be your teacher for next year. It is  
/the last lesson of the school year so you will be carrying out a simple task of introducing yourselves and telling us a bit about your life. Ok you start us off". He pointed to Yuzi. Yuzi stood up whilst looking at his class. He felt kind of embarrassed.

Yuzi started to speak in a calm tone. "Uh... my name is Yuzi Kai and I have a best friend called Nirro... Nakamuda who is at this moment... in a another class." Yuzi felt stupid for mentioning his best friends name just as he started speaking about his  
/life but carried on as calm as when he started. He felt as if talking about his life, was one of life's biggest challenges. "Last week me and Nirro woke up from a coma. We were in this coma for about a year. I don't remember the day I fell into the  
/coma but I do remember my mother... dying. After mentioning this Yuzi struck a look of discomfort on his face. My dad is the CEO of Kai Laboratories..."

"Oh yes we all remember that... incident" interrupted Mr Herb in a rude manner. "Carry on". Yuzi was confused but carried on. "My dad is the CEO of Kai Laboratories and is also a great scientist."

"Pah!" screamed Mr Herb. "You next". He pointed to another pupil. Yuzi sat down slowly whilst staring in disgust at the strange, man. Pupil after pupil each person talked about their life and before they knew the lesson finally ended. Yuzi shuddered at  
/the thoughts of what kind of things could happen next year in school, especially with a teacher like that. Thankfully however, school had finally ended for the holidays. Being in a coma, Yuzi had only spent a week in school anyway.

Yuzi walked home. He walked past billboards, which when before Yuzi fell into a coma, used to advertise his Dad's Laboratories. He wondered and wondered to why the advertisements were taken off."Probably cost too much" Yuzi thought.

He finally arrived at his house. Yuzi was just about to go inside his house until his best friend Nirro who secretly stood behind him said "Hey Yuzi do you want to play video games". Nirro had lighter skin than Yuzi. He had "Chinese" eyes and a warm smile.

"Sure" Yuzi said in an exited voice. He couldn't wait to play the new game he bought. It was a fantasy game called Pixel Blade where a guy wields a sword made entirely out of pixels. Yuzi and Nirro both loved swords and always had wished they could wield  
/one themselves. They comfortably sat in Yuzi's basement bedroom whilst pushing buttons on there controllers. Suddenly, A skinny man, about the age of 40 appeared through the door. He had a goatee and glasses and a cool but abnormal blue and grey  
lab

/coat. It was Yuzi's Dad. He spoke in a serious tone. "Yuzi come on we have to go to my lab... He turned for the stairs leading to the front door and shouted trying to finish off his sentence ...and bring Nirro with you."

"Wait why does Nirro have to come with us Dad?"

"Less explainy more doey." Screamed Yuzi's Dad.

"Whatever, come on Nirro lets go." said Yuzi in a slightly fed up tone.

"O...kay ."

Yuzi's dad drove to Kai Laboratories in his bright red Lotus car. They arrived at the lab and walked through the entrance ,which seemed to be made out of plasma dimensional laser. Yuzi and Nirro both gazed in awe at the many futuristic gadgets and rooms  
/they stumbled upon until reaching there destination of what was known as the Cortex. It was a small room consisting of a lot of things. There was a big desk with a girl about the age of 18 sitting infront of it. The desk was curved into the far left  
/corner of the room. Placed on the desk were three Mac Computers. There was a window which was on the complete left of the room letting you gaze a sight of the battle lab. Another distinguishing feature about the Cortex was that it had two doors.  
One

/on the right of the desk leading to a set of stairs which led to the back of the lab. And another door on the left of the window forming an entrance to the battle lab. On the complete right of the room stood a human -sized cylinder with horizontal  
/beams of red light shining through it.

"Why are we in your dad's nerd lab?" Questioned Nirro.

"Yeah dad why are we here and who is that girl?"

On hearing this the girl at the desk turned her gaze one hundred and eighty degrees and started to speak in a sweet but not annoying voice. She had a pale face, soft skin and a kind vibe coming off her.

"Hey I'm Korel, I'm the head scientist here at Kai Laboratories." talking to Yuzi who was now drooling at the sight of Korel's face.

"She's everything you want in a girl" Yuzi thought out loud.

Korel spoke to Nirro. "Is your friend alright".

"I think he likes you" whispered Nirro trying not to disturb Yuzi. On hearing this,Korel turned her gaze back to the Mac computers and acted like nothing had happened. Her face now giving off an awkward expression.

Yuzi coughed and said "uh... what Nirro did you say something".

"Nope" said Nirro smirking.

After all the commotion , Yuzi's Dad started to answer the question that Yuzi himself had forgotten he asked.

"We are here because there is a great deal of things you need to know that has happened in the past year. So I know how crazy this is going to sound but... you guys have superpowers".

"No frickin way" exclaimed Nirro

"Ha.. ha ha super powers what a tell us what's really going on dad."

"There is no more to say Yuzi, you and Nirro both have super powers."

"Well you expect me to believe that #*&?."

"Woah Yuzi, calm down." Said Nirro.

"I am calm. I'm going home, come on lets go."

"Uh, I'm sorry Yuzi but I'm staying here, I wanna find out what my super power is".

"Fine I'll play video games on my own then".

After saying this Yuzi turned for the door and decided to go the same way he came. Before he could this Yuzi's Dad stopped him and started to explain everything. Yuzi's dad took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When you were in a coma we took you both out of the hospital because when you guys were tested,the doctors found something. When they ran the tests, they found out that your cells came into contact with an unearthly energy. This energy is what we here  
/at Kai Labs call dark energy. I then heard of other patients being affected with this same energy, whilst you guys were in a coma. The dark energy is the thing that makes powers possible."

"Who gave us the dark energy, how is it possible?" questioned Yuzi.

"That is beyond our knowledge as of now."

Nirro was thinking and spoke with confusion "Wait so we weren't the only ones... infected?"

"No, there were and still are many individuals who have super powers because of the dark energy. The dark energy does not impact on the way the body works, in any way. Instead it allows the user to experience things no human can. But there is a catch."

"A... catch. So what we're gonna blow up or something?" said Yuzi looking quite worried.

"No of course not. The fact of the matter is is that most people were overtaken by the dark energy and started to do bad things. For instance, one of my colleagues before this lab shutdown..."

"Wait this lab shutdown... when did that happen?" questioned Yuzi.

"Oh yeah I never told you. Well in the process of creating super suits for you guys, I blew up part of the lab. So after that,most of Kai Laboratories had to be rebuilt and redesigned but to me that was a good thing because then, I was able to fit in  
/the battle lab and other things that would make your "adventures" easier."

"Wait, adventures?" said Yuzi.

"Well these Darkoids aren't going to be stopped themselves."

"Darkoids?" said Yuzi

"It's a term we use to call those who have been affected by the dark energy." stated Yuzi's dad.

"Darkoids... sounds like something you'd call an alien." thought Nirro out loud.

"So that's why Korel is the only scientist I see in this lab." said Yuzi.

"Yeah, oh but not forgetting Ray." mentioned Yuzi's dad

"Who's Ray?"

"He creates the suits but back to what I was saying."

"One of the scientists in the lab, Carl Brooks, had the dark energy in his body too. He was a hell of a nice fella, until after a while somthing one day found out that Carl also had the dark energy inside of him. He then one day had the idea of killing  
/me because he thought that I was the one who gave him the dark energy."

"Why would he think you gave him the dark energy?" said Yuzi.

"After the explosion everyone came up with the theory that the explosion itself is what caused people to have super powers. I told everyone that I did not do anything. Nobody believed me so instead I had to mention on the city news that we have a way  
/to stop them.

"Who"? questioned Yuzi.

"You guys"

"So what powers do we have?" Said Nirro

"That is what we want to test in the battle lab.

"Whoa dad, that explains a lot and I'm sorry for raising my voice towards you earlier." said Yuzi.

"Well thank you for your apology. After a year of waiting let's find out what kind of powers you guys have."

Yuzi and Nirro both walked down the metal stairs inside the battle lab which was two floors high. The battle lab was made of a futuristic material 360 degrees all around. The ceiling, the floor and the four walls were all made up of what Yuzi's dad called,  
/pixelite. A material made up of tiny pieces of 3D "pixel". It cost millions of pounds. Yuzi and Nirro then both faced each other a distance apart. Korel and Yuzi's Dad looked through the window to observe. Without saying anything Yuzi charged straight  
/for Nirro, trying to attempt a punch. Nirro then screamed but at that exact moment pushed the air with his hand spread out horizontally. As a result Yuzi went flying to the other side of the battle lab.

"Aaaagh, its all broken." said Yuzi in a weak voice.

Suddenly Nirro's hand moved on it's own and closed into a fist.

"Uh what's happening?" said Nirro.

Just then, Yuzi went flying towards Nirro's fist. Yuzi's stomach hit Nirro's fist and then Yuzi fell to the ground.

Yuzi's dad then started to speak through the microphone to Nirro.

"Nirro... from what we saw, you are a human magnet. You can bring people towards you and repel them away from you but there is a five second interval between using your abilities." Just then Yuzi stood up and his hands started to move. The tips of his  
/fingers curled to reach the bottom of his fingers and the end of his hands met. The end of his hand were horizontally meeting and then turned vertical. Green triangles appeared on the palm of his hands as this happened. The top triangle's point pointed  
/down and the bottom triangle's point pointed up.

"Dad,why were my hands moving on there own". said Yuzi.

"Your power itself is showing you how to use it just like Nirro's power".

Before Yuzi could take anymore action, Nirro charged toward Yuzi.

" Time to get...". Just at that moment Nirro froze still. Yuzi rested his arms and hands down and walked towards Nirro. He waved his hands in front of Nirro's eyes. Strangely, Nirro did not even twitch or blink.

"Dad... why is Nirro not moving"

"Because Yuzi, you... can stop time...

"I can... stop time."

"Yeah from the data we examined we...

"Wait so why are you and Korel not frozen in time."

"Can you see a quantum field around you?"

"You mean the thing around me that looks like electricity, yeah I can see it. How did you know there was a... quantum field?"

"Your powers only work in that force field. Thankfully however, the quantum field cannot be seen by anyone other than yourself."

"So how did you see it?"

"Just... a hunch. Un-freeze time, we have had enough for one day."

The electric looking force field then disappeared. Nirro then finished off his sentence that Yuzi forget he'd said."...destroyed Yuzi... wait Yuzi how did you teleport... oh god, you can teleport can't you."

Yuzi was exitedbut worn out from the unusual dual and as a result, spoke in an enthusiastic but tired manner. "No Nirro I, can stop time". They then just flopped to the ground because they were so tired.

Yuzi's Dad thought to himself."They don't realise it yet but the road gets way tougher now that they havebeen exposed to their powers. There are enemies out there that they would never havedreamt of seeing but today was enough."

To Be Continued...


End file.
